Who gave me this Puffin?
by Milkuwoo
Summary: Is that even what the bird of Iceland's name is? Some crap DenIce for ya'll


Anybody else agree that I should stop writing fics at the butt crack of dawn when it's like butt fuck Russia outside? Hetalia don't belong to moi. And for all those lovely reviewers out there who fave, alert and review me...le damn. You guys are the best people EVER. Dat's right. Now enjoy this crap.

* * *

Emil was at a loss on what to do. He stared at the little plush puffin he had found in his locker earlier this morning. And ever since then he was wondering who it was from since all the note said was, _Happy Valentine's day, Emil. Love ya anonymously. _

What the hell did that even mean! Emil sighed as he rolled the plush toy around in his hands, thinking of people who might have given him the plush toy.

His first suspect had been his brother, Lukas. Then again all day since the morning Lukas has been giving him gifts and candy like no other. Then again, Emil knew his brother's writing so it wasn't him. Unless he told his pot head boyfriend to write it for him. He highly doubted it though.

Second had been his best friend, Horace. The Asian man had already given him candy and fireworks though. And he had a Korean boyfriend so he probably didn't give him it. Unless he was trying to be a huge dick.

He sighed as the lunch bell rang and he gathered his things and stuffed them in his bag. He was starting to get a tad pissed that he had no suspects at all anymore. And Arthur's little brother, Peter didn't count at ALL.

Suddenly an arm fell over his shoulders and he gave a small, barely audible, gasp of surprise. Hequickly looked up at the owner of the arm and felt himself smile. "Hello Mathies." He greeted the taller, so much taller, spiky haired blonde. Mathies grinned, in his cocky sort of grin and pulled Emil closer to his body.

"Hey Emil! How's Valentine's day going?" He asked, guiding them down the crowded hallways, protecting the smaller boy from getting pushed or shoved."Got anything you need from your locker?" He asked, slowing his stride a tad.

Emil nodded. "I need to put my stuff in there and get my binder for 6th." He paused. "I'm pretty sure Lukas had my lunch though…" He mused aloud, following Mathies to his own locker. Mathies grinned.

"Ya gonna share with me?" The blonde asked stopping in front of a semi-crowded area of lockers. Emil smiled as he bent down to open his locker. Mathies stood around making sure the Icelandic male didn't get hurt while down there.

"If you want to Mathies." He replied stuffing things from his backpack into his locker. He paused as he was going to stuff the plush toy in there as well, but refrained from doing so. He grabbed his binder and slammed his locker shut, making sure the lock was on properly.

Mathies grinned as once again he brought the smaller male closer to his body and maneuvered them to get to their lunch table. Emil couldn't help but to blush as Mathies kept squeezing his shoulders playfully.

Once the pair got to their lunch table, his brother narrowed his eyes at the hand on Emil's shoulder. His boyfriend sighed as he pulled Lukas into his lap, chewing on a straw as he wrapped an arm around Lukas. Emil nodded towards Jonathan in gratitude as Mathies led them over to sit near Berwald and Tino, who were in fact cuddling and feeding each other.

Mathies grinned at the couple. "Get a room jeez." He told them playfully. Tino blushed as Berwald glared at him.

Emil sighed as Lukas passed along his lunch to him, but Mathies got to it before Emil could reach it. Emil pouted when Mathies refused to give him his lunch.

"Ya gotta give me something in return babe~" Mathies told him, a teasing tone adopted into his speech. Emil frowned as he eyed the food longingly.

"What do you want?" Emil asked, sitting on his heels. Mathies smirked and puckered his lips pointing a finger at them.

"Kisssy!~" Mathies explained. Emil blushed madly as Lukas glowered at Mathies. And as quickly as he could he leaned up and kissed Mathies and gave a chaste kiss to the lips. Mathies, a tad shocked that Emil actually did that, slowly brought his arm down and gave Emil his lunch.

The rest of the lunch period passed by an awkward silence in the air, and a bunch of carrots thrown by Lukas at Mathies' head.

Emil sighed as his 6th period started. He still didn't find out who gave him the plush and he forgot to ask his friends about it. He glanced around the classroom and he pulled out his plush toy petting the thing, a tiny smile creeping upon his face.

Once school had ended he packed his things again and immediately got kidnapped. He resisted before he heard the familiar laugh of Mathies'.

"Hey babe~", Mathies sang out, twisting Emil so he could face him. He leant down and kissed the smaller male."Happy Valentine's Day Emil~" Mathies said smiling, their forehead's touching.

Emil blushed a pretty shade of red and smiled back."Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Mathies." Mathies grinned happily as he brought the smaller male into a tight embrace, which Emil returned happily.

After that he had a fairly certain idea on who gave him the toy.


End file.
